Sleeping Hedgehog
by sonicxxx horny dog
Summary: Sonic shows his hot, sexy, and deadly martial arts to the very master of Kung fu, Wei Shen. (18 ) (NSFW/NSFL) (EXPLICIT CONTENT) (NOT FOR THE FAINT OF HEART)


Kung Fuck

100 years after KSI and Sonic got married and conceived hundreds of negro hedgehogs, the aging Sonic was still alive, but all of his children, friends, and lovers have passed away. Depressed and alone, Sonic decided to go on a world trip, starting from Hong Kong.

"Yes, Hong Kong. I would like to get some Asian dick in me" Sonic said to himself.

Sonic swam all the way to China, and from there he hiked his way to Hong Kong. "Finally," said Sonic.

The first thing Sonic did in Hong Kong was raping children. The second thing Sonic did was realizing that he does not have any HK$. "Shit, what will I do?" Sonic mumbled to himself.

Sonic wandered the crowded streets of Hong Kong. several hours later, Sonic noticed a small group of shady looking sexy Asian men. "Oh fuck, my dick is so hard now..." whispered Sonic.

Sonic ran towards the men and said: "Hey pretty boys, let's fuck"

The men were confused and shouted, "Get the fuck outta here pok gai!".

"Oh, you guys are just adorable... I wasn't asking..."

Sonic proceeded and pulled out his 79inch cock. after pulling out the cock he slapped everyone at the speed of light with his cock, breaking all of their teeth, and ripping two new buttholes in their face (removing their eyes). Sonic killed them one by one except one. He kept the hottest one alive for sexual purposes...

Sonic tied the boy and cut his dick out. He then fucked the hole that once was his penis and chocked him all at once. The beautiful, yet gory act lasted for a few hours. After the third hour, the boy shouted and cried out: "PLEASE, just KILL me! I beg of you!"

"Tell me how to get money in this wretched place!" Sonic yelled. The boy stuttered: "You want money? That's it? You can earn some by cage fighting in Sui Shan Ally!".

"Thank you, goodbye sexy..." Sonic snapped the boy's neck and went to Sui Shan Ally.

Sonic reached the location, and there he met a buff Asian man. "What's your name handsome?" Sonic said to the unknown man. "Wei Shen," The man said.

Sonic: "Nice to meet you, Wei, can I have your number"

Wei: "Straight to the point aren't you? I like it"

Sonic: "Is that so... Let's go do some child raping or something, what do you say?"

Wei: "I say go fuck yourself, you haven't proved yourself worthy of my HUGE Asian dick.

Sonic: "Is that so... Well, how can I prove myself to be worthy of your member?

Wei: "Use your brain! We're in a cage fight. Fight me, and if you win, you get to fuck me. But if I win, I'll kill you."

Sonic: "Sounds fair. Let's go!"

Sonic and Wei get into the arena, they look at each other furiously, and sexually... The referee counts: "1... 2... THREE!"

Wei and Sonic clash into each other. Kick, fists, and genitalia all being thrown in this fight that will go down in history. Everyone is amazed at the impressive maneuvers and counters the two fighters show off.

"Not bad, but I'll still kill you!" Wei threatened Sonic. Sonic got mad at Wei. Sonic unleashed his true power, he jerked his dick into a throbbing erection, and then, in the speed of light, Sonic thrashed his dick inside Wei's stomach, impaling him right through.

"Oh shit... You win, Sonic..." Wei said moments before collapsing.

"WE HAVE A NEW CHAMPION!" the referee excitedly yelled. The crowd is shocked, for Wei was never defeated in his life. "Yes, I won, and I'm gonna enjoy this aftermath. Take off your pants, Wei."

Wei shamefully took his pants off, still bleeding from the wound.

Wei: "Can you at least help me stop the bleeding"

Sonic: "No, we will use the blood as lube!"

Wei: "You... Bastard..."

Sonic slapped Wei to the ground and in a flash, he thrashed his bloody penis inside Wei's asshole. "AAAA! IT'S TOO HUGE!" Wei cried out moaning loudly. Sonic's penis was so large a huge bulge popped up from Wei's throat. Even though Sonic put his dick inside Wei's ass. This Painal lasted for hours upon hours until Sonic decided it was time to unleash his hot yogurt. Sonic unloaded gallons of sweet cum inside Wei. Streams of white nectar came out of every hole. His ass, his penis, his eyes, his ears, his mouth, and his nostrils. Wei suffocated hard, but he was so horny he came ass well all over the arena crowd. Everyone started fucking each other as well.

After everything was done, everyone thanked Sonic for this new world he gave them. A world of pleasure.

Wei:" Umm Sonic?"

Sonic: "Yeah?"

Wei: "Thank you."

Sonic: "No problem!"

Wei: "So, you wanna go do something? Maybe rape some children?"

Sonic: "YEAH!"

Wei and Sonic went on their way, weaving everyone goodbye, for it was time for Sonic to leave, he has seen everything.

TO BE CONTINUED?


End file.
